O Mundo
by Etecetera
Summary: Durante o treinamento de Gohan, Piccolo quer ensinar uma grande lição a seu pupilo. O que jamais iria imaginar é que ele é quem iria aprender... Songfic Oneshot com a música do Capital Inicial.


Mais uma fic! Espero que gostem!

E Como já é de praxe:

Gohan, Piccolo e demais personagens são da obra de Toriyama-sensei;

A música O Mundo é de propriedade da banda Capital Inicial;

Ah, mas o Dinho, esse poderia ser meu...

**O MUNDO**

Gohan tinha os olhos fixos na TV, mas ele não prestava atenção no jornal que passava. Videl falava sobre qualquer coisa lá da cozinha, mas ele não escutava. Pan brincava de qualquer coisa num canto do tapete, mas ele não dera atenção alguma. Sua mente vagueava em algum lugar do seu passado, um lugar muito distante, onde ele ainda era um menino de cinco anos, que precisava treinar para ajudar a proteger a Terra. Precisou amadurecer ainda tão pequeno...!

Ele lembrava-se do difícil treinamento pelo qual teve que passar, na infância que teve quase que abandonar por completo...

Lembrava-se da voz forte do seu mestre, ensinando-lhe o quanto o mundo é árduo...

"_Você que já esteve no céu_

_Foi tudo divertido pra você?_

_Chega a hora então de provar tudo que existe"_

Noite alta. Estavam naquela floresta há três meses. Aquela criança ficara seis meses sozinha, para sobreviver em um ilha, e agora Piccolo o treinava pessoalmente. Dali a três meses os saiyajins chegariam a Terra, e precisavam estar preparados. Gohan comia com apetite o lagarto caçado por ele e assado no fogo por seu mestre, que o observava. O garoto parecia não notar ou não se incomodar em ser observado.

"_Como é inocente!_", pensou Piccolo. Para ele, aquela criança precisava aprender que o mundo não é apenas aquela "redoma" em que ele viveu até então. Que não poderia depender dos seus pais para sempre, nem choramingar por tudo o que sai errado. Gohan precisava crescer e aprender sobre a vida. Piccolo aprendera tudo isso muito cedo.

"_Tire agora os sapatos_

_Jogue tudo pro alto_

_Sinta o chão"_

Aquele era o melhor método de ser introduzido ao verdadeiro mundo: na pele, com um tratamento de choque. E aquele menino ali, entregue apenas a ocupação de saciar sua fome, tão alheio a tudo.

Piccolo estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando disse:

- Deveria

"_Aprender a andar descalço_

_Num mundo de asfalto_

_E sem coração"_

- O que disse, senhor Piccolo? – disse Gohan, jogando a carcaça do lagarto fora.

- O que?

- Ouvi o senhor dizer alguma coisa... – o menino deitou e se cobriu com um pedaço de manta.

- Ah, sim.

Silêncio.

- Gohan?

- Sim, senhor Piccolo? – disse, virando-se para ele e sentando.

- Você precisa aprender sobre o mundo...

"_Até que o mundo gire ao seu redor"_

Conversaram. Piccolo dizendo àquela pequena criança o quanto precisava endurecer para sobreviver nesse mundo. Começaram pela ameaça que estava por vir.

- Dentro de pouco tempo os saiyajins virão à Terra, Gohan.

- Sim, senhor.

- Precisamos estar prontos para eles...

De repente, era como se Piccolo não soubesse mais o que dizer. Logo ele, que sempre tem um comentário ou opinião pronta sobre tudo na ponta da afiadíssima língua...

Respirou. Recomeçou.

- Gohan, você deve agora aprender que não pode mais ser um moleque choramingas. Seu pai precisa de você para ajudar na luta contra esses guerreiros. Você precisará ser forte, muito forte. Não apenas no corpo, mas também na mente.

- Sim, senhor Piccolo...

- Moleque, deve aprender também que não deve abaixar a cabeça pra tudo! Enfrente!

Nesse momento, as memórias de Gohan pularam desse acontecimento para, já na luta contra os saiyajins, discutiu com Nappa:

- ...e eu quero minha mamãe... – Gohan falou baixinho.

- O quê? Como é? Repete! O que foi que você disse? – debochou Nappa.

- Eu disse que você não tem mãe! – gritou o pequeno.

O saiyajin ficara desconcertado. Gohan olhou de relance para Piccolo e encontrou um sorriso satisfeito.

- Enfrentar, senhor?

Piccolo não respondeu. Apenas fez um breve silêncio e disse:

- Não gire com o mundo. Faça com que ele gire em torno de você. Domine-o.

"_Obrigado por passar mas estou de saída  
Tem alguma coisa nova pra fazer?  
Vamos lá então ter um dia diferente"_

- Girar em torno de mim?

Piccolo apenas olhou-o. Gohan abaixou o olhar.

- Entendi. Só eu mesmo posso fazê-lo.

Agora o mestre afirmava com a cabeça.

- Estes guerreiros que estão vindo são muito poderosos. O dia da chegada deles será, no mínimo, diferente... – sua expressão era muito carregada...

"_Eu só quero curtir_

_Ficar á toa, viver numa boa"_

- Senhor Piccolo, não seria muito melhor se ninguém atacasse ninguém e todos ficassem em paz?

- Não seja ingênuo, garoto.

Como Gohan ficara com uma expressão de quem não entendeu, Piccolo disse:

- O mundo precisa girar, Gohan. Para isso sempre é preciso de alguém que comece um tumulto.

Gohan era inteligente o suficiente para entender. Piccolo sabia.

"_E você quer respostas_

_Exige provas músicas novas  
Até que o mundo gire ao seu redor"_

Nunca exija. Busque você mesmo. Uma das lições daquela noite. O mundo precisa girar. Para isso, sempre haverá um inimigo. O mal, para que os mocinhos hajam. Só agora, depois de anos, Gohan notara que Piccolo nunca dissera em "salvar a Terra" ou "vencer o mal", mas em "ajudar seu pai" e "derrotar o inimigo". Afinal, que interesse tinha Piccolo em ajudar seu pai? Por que Piccolo ajudara tantas vezes a salvar a Terra depois disso? Ele mudara muito. Teria ele, Gohan, algo a ver com isso? Talvez...

"_Vão falar que você não é nada  
Vão falar que você não tem casa  
Vão falar que você não merece que anda bebendo e está perdido  
E não importa o que você dissesse  
Você seria desmentido   
Vão falar que você usa drogas e diz coisas sem sentido"_

- E mais, garoto, jamais espere piedade dos outros.

Nisto, Piccolo lembrou-se de que não tivera ninguém por ele em toda sua vida. O outro Piccolo (do qual saíra na luta contra Goku) quando ainda era inteiro em seu lado bom e mal, sofrera no mundo dos humanos. Ficara só, sem ajuda alguma, tratado como a um animal pelos habitantes daquele planeta. Odiava-os, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia pena deles. Quando se dividiu para se tornar o novo Kami, o que sentia pena cuidou dos humanos, enquanto o que os odiava atormentava-os e queria vingança. Quando Piccolo jr. nasceu, o ódio foi passado para ele, mas talvez por ser ele um novo ser, tivesse dentro de si novamente o bem e o mal. O que de nada adiantou com os humanos.

O rosto de Piccolo tornara-se sombrio, e a frase não havia sido dita olhando nos olhos de Gohan. A criança percebeu que seu mestre estava perturbado, e pos as mãozinhas no seu braço.

- Mas ainda assim podemos confiar nas pessoas, senhor.

Foi aí que Gohan lembrou _quem _era Piccolo, e retirou as mãozinhas, imaginando que elas seriam afastadas com um safanão ou puxando o braço com violência. Mas ele não fizera nada disso. Pelo contrário, quando Gohan colocara as mãos sobre seu braço (gesto compreensivo que jamais recebera de ninguém) desejava que ele as mantivesse ali. Talvez por ser incompreendido fosse daquele jeito... Mas tratou de não demonstrar nada em seu rosto.

- A humanidade não é maravilhosa, Gohan.

- Então não vale a pena salvá-la?

Maldição! Por que aquele garoto fazia perguntas que o desmontavam? Será que todas as crianças humanas eram perfeitas inquiridoras como ele? Ou seria por causa do sangue saiyajin? Não haveria de ser: o pai de Gohan era um palerma. O certo é que ele não sabia responder. Jogou então outra pergunta:

- E você, não quer se salvar?

-Quero – respondeu a criança, abaixando o olhar -, mas quero salvar também a mamãe e o vovô...

Aquela demonstração de afeto pela família atingiu o coração de Piccolo. Diabos! Não era ele o Rei Demônio? Por que raios agora uma simples criança lhe tocava o coração?

"_Se eu for ligar pro que é que vão falar não faço nada"_

- Senhor Piccolo...

- Hum?

- Por que o senhor guarda tanta amargura?

Pronto. Estava até demorando. Lá vinha o garoto com suas perguntas demolidoras. Será que ele era capaz de ver sua alma também? E agora?

- Eu nasci assim. – Ahan, bela mentira...

- Não se incomoda em ser sempre sozinho?

- Não.

- Mas não é estranho... ser só?

- Não me importo.

Silêncio.

- Talvez se o senhor não fizesse tanta questão de assustar os outros, eles chegassem perto...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ME IMPORTO! NÃO ME INTERESSA O QUE PENSAM DE MIM! EU SOU SOZINHO E QUERO CONTINUAR DESSE JEITO, ENTENDEU? AGORA CALE-SE E VÁ DORMIR, MOLEQUE!

Gohan deitou-se rapidamente e virou de costas. Não devia ter irritado seu mestre.

Piccolo arrependera-se de ter gritado com Gohan. Mas ele pedira! Por que o provocara? Afinal, por que sentir dó de Gohan, se jamais ninguém se condoera por ele? Ele sabia a resposta: porque Gohan se condoera.tanto isso era verdade que, instantes depois que o garoto deitara, Piccolo pôde ouvir um soluço contido de choro.

- O que foi, Gohan? – perguntou, com voz forte e inabalada.

- É que ..isso... é ...tudo muito triste... – foi sua resposta.

"_Eu procuro tentar entender_

_Por que sou importante pra você_

_Se é bem melhor ser importante pra si mesmo_"

- Gohan, ainda está acordado? – depois de algum tempo.

- Sim, senhor – o garoto parara de chorar.

- Vou pedir para que não fique se importando comigo. Eu só estou aqui para treinar você, mais nada. Entendeu?

- Sim, senhor.

Piccolo não entendia. Por que Gohan se importava com ele? Como ele podia significar algo para alguém? Aquela criança chegara a chorar por ele! Piccolo jamais se importara com ninguém antes, e agora chega aquele menino e muda tudo. Chegava a sentir-se até mesmo responsável por Gohan. Estranho, ele, sempre destruindo vidas, agora encarregado em cuidar de uma. Sua vida não parecia tão difícil antes de conhecer aquela criança. Hoje, sua mente é uma bagunça. Que coisa, não? Ele mesmo dissera: o mundo precisa girar. Mas parece que não são só os inimigos que fazem com que isso aconteça.

"_Eu não quero mudar_

_Ser mais discreto_

_Ser mais esperto"_

"Será que estou pronto para mudanças? Eu realmente quero mudar? Piccolo, seu tolo..."

Ele já sentia que estava mudando, querendo ou não. De repente, sentiu medo. Medo de perder o controle, e assim, a segurança. Medo de mudar. Queria continuar sendo o Piccolo Daimao Jr., mestre do mal, Rei dos Demônios. Queria mesmo? Já não tinha certeza do que queria ou de quem era.

"_Já cansei de propostas_

_Dar resposta e ter de dar certo_

_Até que o mundo gire ao meu redor."_

Piccolo já não agüentava tamanha confusão em sua mente. Chega de procurar respostas pra tudo! Mas, como já dissera, não exija: busque você mesmo. Ele não era a "fonte da sabedoria", mas daria seu melhor para entender a si mesmo. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo o bem e o mal dentro de si. Quis ensinar Gohan, mas quem aprendeu uma grande lição foi ele. Aprendeu que também o mundo, como ele, tinha dois lados: o agressivo, que conhecera durante quase toda sua vida; e Gohan, a pureza e inocência. Existia sim bondade no mundo.

Gohan agora olhava sua filha de cinco anos brincando.era grato a Piccolo, responsável por mostrar-lhe que o mundo não é de todo agressivo, tampouco todo flores.

Falou baixinho, como numa prece:

- Obrigado por tudo, senhor Piccolo.

Em algum lugar, onde quer que estivesse, Piccolo sentiu as palavras de Gohan e respondeu:

-Obrigado a você, Gohan.

Gohan sorriu. Era como se Piccolo estivesse ali, a seu lado, e pudesse ouvi-lo.

Olhou novamente para a filha. Ela tinha a mesma idade que ele, naquela época.

- Pan, venha cá – chamou com voz forte.

- Sim, papaizinho?

Gohan sentou carinhosamente a pequena no colo. Videl, da porta da cozinha, observava tudo com um sorriso.

Abraçando a filha, Gohan falou:

- Você precisa aprender sobre o mundo...

Linda, não? Essa é uma das musicas mais significativas da minha vida! Ofereço essa fic ao meu pequeno irmãozinho Michel, que tem exatamente a mesma idade que Gohan, nas lembranças, e Pan, na história. Obrigada por terem lido, e, por favor, mandem rewiels! É só apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo!

Doumo arigatou e mata ne!


End file.
